


Away From the Cameras

by ObsidianDemons



Series: Hiddles Smut Week [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDemons/pseuds/ObsidianDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a previous one night stand with Tom, tension runs high until the ice is broken once more and they share a little 'moment' in between filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From the Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's late at night while I'm writing this so I apologize for any error or if it just doesn't make sense at time. Also the keys on my computer stick really bad so the spelling might be off. I promise I will go back sometime and edit it. Like Morning Pleasures, the female character has no name nor description, that's all up too you. One last thing. This will be a series, one for every day of this week (Monday-Friday).

"He's the one I've been telling you about." she whispered to her friend. Her friend glanced past her too gaze at the man as he filmed. Casting her own shy glance towards him, she couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous of Tilda as she swayed with Tom. Though it was just another scene for the up-coming film Only Lovers Left Alive, she wished it was her whose body was melded against his as they danced to the grunge music and not the spindly blonde's.

"He is rather gorgeous." the woman across from her purred in appreciation. With a soft sigh, she turned back to her work as she restocked the snack table, unaware of the presence behind her as actors and crew members took an hour break, the clearing of a throat grabbing her attention. Her friend cast a meaningful look before abruptly turning and finding work at a different station. With wide eyes, she turned, her cheeks flushed a deep pink at the man that stood just behind her, hands shoved into his pocket and that signature grin that had her heart stuttering. He had abandoned the black wig he wore during filming and oh did she want nothing more than to drag her fingers through the slightly messed ginger curls. "Hello." he lulled in the silken accent of his. Her tongue felt like it had swollen and turned to the Sahara desert. How pathetic she must have looked. Clearing her throat, she offered a small smile. "Hi Tom." Ten points for not stuttering. "About last week-" her voice was cut of by his as his slender fingers reached out to trail tauntingly up her arm, goose bumps breaking over the skin in their wake. "Would you like to go back to my trailer and talk about what happened?" Glancing nervously over at her friend, too whom sent her an encouraging smile, she gave a slow, hesitant nod. "I guess so."

Slipping the hand that had previously taunted her to the small of her back, he steered her from the stage and out into the bustling back alley of the film center. A trailer with a large star that had 'Tom' scrawled across it sat just off to the side which she soon found herself entering. Swallowing nervously, her eyes gazed around the trailer before hesitantly taking a seat as she had last time. Tom snagged a water bottle from the fridge, offering her one which she declined before leaning back against the counter and staking a sip. With his head tilted back, she took the fleeting moment to appreciate his jaw and the veins that ran up his neck, only increasing the blush that always seemed to don her cheeks when he was around. Screwing on the cap and looking to her with purpose, he crossed his arms before starting. "What might you want to say about what happened last week." Shame-facedly, she turned her gaze to her locked fingers, her words coming out in a rush. "It was a heat of the moment thing. Maybe, I think, I don't know." she stammered. "But I know it would probably look bad on you if anyone found out what would happen, and I guarantee no one will find out. The only person that knows is my friend and I only told her because I didn't know what to do after I ran out and I'm sorry this happened and I-" once again, she was cut off by him.

"I'm not." he stated simply. Her eyes snapped up to his in surprise to find an earnest look about his features. "I'm not sorry at all. Had you stuck around after our little rendezvous, you would know that. I don't care that you are just an assistant." he took a hesitant step for before kneeling in front of her and brushing a thumb over her cheek. "I don't care that you are not famous. What I did was thought out. I have had my eye on you for quite a while. What I did care about was when you frantically dressed and ran from here as if the devil himself were after you." She managed an embarrassed laugh before he continued on. "I thought I had hurt you, or scared you away. But finding out you thought you would hurt my image is a relief because I don't care about that at all!" Tom offered her a reassuring smile before hesitantly leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips. Without her permission, her body reacted, leaning into the kiss and tangling her fingers into his curls. A soft groan of approval escaped him as she nipped at his lip playfully. Breaking the kiss, if only for air, he mumbled against her lips, "So I take it you're okay with this?" She paused in thought before giving a hesitant nod. "Yes. Now that I know my normality doesn't hinder you."

That being the only approval he needed, his lips crashed down on hers hungrily, arms winding around her waist as he pulled her flush against him. "Do you know how much I have craved the feel of your lips once more, your body fitted to mine again. This week as been hell." he muttered against the skin of her neck as he pepper kisses down it. A small flush of pride swept over her at the fact he had wanted her so. The lips that trailed down her neck set fire to the skin, leaving a tingling path in their wake. "I would see you around set and want to go talk to you, but I became too nervous, thinking you were done with me. " he hands slid teasingly down her jean clad leggings before hooking them under and guiding her legs to lock around his waist. "But it was only supposed to be a one time deal." she mumbled nearly incoherently at his wondering lips muddled her thoughts. "And I wanted so much more than just a one time fling." he responded.

A dull ache had begun to form between her legs as the hands that had previously been unoccupied gave her breasts attention, tweaking and squeezing her nipples through her shirt and bra. "How much time do you have before you get back." she groaned out at his teasing touches. Catching on, he clicked his phone screen on before flashing the 12:40 at her. "Enough time for a quick one if that's what you're thinking." In one swift move, he stood to his feet and carried her into the bedroom, barely kicking the door closed before easing her down unto the bed. Without any hesitation at all now, he made quick of her shirt, easily pulling the thin cotton over her head and tossing it to the floor along with his own shirt. Her breath practically hitched at the sight of the lean yet defined torso and arms, her hands immediately moving slide up the biceps, shoulder and settling around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. His tongue traced her bottom lip, nipping and tugging until she granted him entrance. Tom's pale fingers slid along the curve of her waist then up and around her back before popping the latch and tugging off the strapless bra in one swift movement. The sudden exposure to the chilled air of the trailer roused goose bumps over the exposed flesh of her breast and bringing her nipples to pebble which Tom certainly didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his lips around one.

His mouth was hot and attentive, tongue swiping over the hardened skin, teeth nipping the tender flesh as the rough pads of his thumbs trace the swell of the outside of her breast. Her back arched at the spark of pleasure that jolted through with his maddening movements, her mind not even registering the fact he had been working on the button of her jeans with shaky hands until he was raising her hips and sliding the material from her legs. When his mouth slipped from her swollen nipple, she whined in protest but quieted and watch unabashedly as his hands fumbled with the button of his jeans. The moment they were undone, she wasted no time in pulling him back down to her. Shooting him a teasing grin, she palmed him though the rough fabric of his briefs which earned the most delicious moan. A little trick she had learned in their last adventure. "I am sad to say, that there is no time for foreplay." he growled into her ear as he pinned the teasing hand to the mattress. Rolling back on his heels, he rucked his jeans and briefs just enough to pull his erect member out, giving at a slow stroke as his darkened eyes met her. Talk about an erotic sight. Seeing him stroke himself had her tightening in all the right places.

Reaching for her laced underwear, he made sure to tauntingly delve his fingers against the fabric and brushing down on her clit before sliding the skimpy material off. A hum of approval sounded form him at the bare area. Thank god she had shaved his morning. Restraining the fingers that wished to tease such a pretty thing, he instead settled for lining himself up at her entrance. She nearly hummed with the sudden relief of the tension between her legs as he slowly pressed into her, the thrust was measured, giving her time to adjust. Tom's mouth took attention to her breast once more as he thrusted in an out, the pace rather hurried but it built pleasure all the same. The hand that had settled on her hip stroked smooth circles on the skin, sending a welcomed shiver up her spine. Tangling her fingers once more through the ginger curls she so loved messing, she guided him to lave the other nipple as the pleasure began to build low in her gut, his teasing tongue sending sparks of pleasure straight between her legs. Adjusting his angle, a sudden shuddering moan ripped through her as he hit the sweet spot that nearly had her spilling over. Seeing what the action did, he angled the thrust once more, pubic bone grinding against her clit alongside the action and that did it. Her climax slammed through her in a wave, his thrust growing sloppier as she rode out the orgasm and he neared his. Panting and trembling from her ecstasy, she felt his body tense and a moment later, he spilt inside of her, his hot breath fanning over her skin in a moan as he nuzzled against her neck, eyes screwed shut. Another thing she was thankful for doing, taking her birth control or else this would be quite the situation.

Slowly pulling himself from her, they stayed wrapped in one another's embrace for a heartbeat longer until a knock sounded at the door, announcing five minutes until filming. Rolling from the bed, he tucked himself back into his brief, buttoned his jeans, and tossed on his shirt before sending her an apologetic look. "I would stay longer, but I can't. But stay as long as you need and make yourself at home, your certainly going to be seeing a lot of this trailer from now on." he stated with a cheeky grin. Stealing a kiss from her, he slipped from the trailer and leaving her too her own thoughts. With a sigh, she too rolled from the bed and slipped into the bathroom to clean herself and make herself look like she didn't just have a quickie. Tossing her clothes on and about to exit, she nearly missed the scrawled note left on the counter.

"Call me sometime and we can actually have a proper date.  
-Tom"

Digits were written just below the signature and with a small grin, she folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket before leaving the trailer, noting to certainly taking up that offer, and soon.


End file.
